Kancing Kedua
by Shorinan
Summary: Ya, mungkin gadis dengan wajah cantik itu sudah mengembalikan kancing bajunya. Namun gadis itu belum mengembalikan sesuatu yang posisinya tepat berada di balik kancing kedua bajunya itu. Hatinya. / An entry for #TAKABURC. Enjoy-!


**Shingeki no Kyoujin (c)** **Isayama Hajime**

* * *

Kolaborasi buta antara _**Dyn Adr**_ dengan _**Shorinan**_!

 **Summary** : Ya, mungkin gadis dengan wajah cantik itu sudah mengembalikan kancing bajunya. Namun gadis itu belum mengembalikan sesuatu yang posisinya tepat berada di balik kancing kedua bajunya itu. **Hatinya.  
** #TAKABURC!

 **Pairing :** Levi - Mikasa

* * *

 **Kancing Kedua**

* * *

Setelah bersantai sejenak di hari Minggu, Senin pagi ini seluruh penduduk kota kembali melakukan aktifitas padat mereka seperti biasa. Mengawali hari dengan berangkat kerja, stasiun kereta pun penuh. Orang-orang berdesakan; berburu kereta sesuai jam kerja mereka agar tidak terlambat. Begitu pula para siswa-siswi. Tampak beberapa siswa-siswi dengan seragam yang berbeda mau pun sama ikut berdesakkan dengan orang dewasa berpakaian rapi, siap untuk bekerja.

Mikasa Ackerman menghela napas lega saat dirinya berhasil memasuki kereta penuh nan padat ini di saat detik-detik terakhir pintu kereta akan tertutup. Namun sepertinya helaan napas lega tadi harus ditarik kembali. Orang di depannya terdorong mundur ke arahnya dan orang di belakangnya terdorong maju ke arahnya. Ia terjepit. Orang-orang itu semakin menjepitnya membuat Mikasa memekik kecil. Merasa tak ada tumpuan—sementara ia akan jatuh, Mikasa refleks menarik baju seseorang.

Ia tidak tahu baju siapa itu yang jelas ia menariknya semakin kuat hingga kancingnya terlepas. Uh, Mikasa akan meminta maaf nanti. Tapi nanti, dirinya yang akan jatuh sekarang jauhlah lebih penting. Tangannya tak ada tumpuan lagi, karena kancing baju yang ia tarik lepas. Dan Mikasa akan jatuh _lagi_. Ia memejamkan matanya pasrah. Namun detik-detik berikutnya, yang dirasakannya bukanlah benturan sana-sini di tubuhnya. Melainkan tangan seseorang yang menarik tubuhnya.

Mikasa merasakan pinggangnya dirangkul oleh tangan seseorang. Perlahan mata indah miliknya terbuka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seragam lelaki. Dan...seragam lelaki itu sama dengan miliknya. Kepala dengan surai hitam itu menengadah, melihat wajah orang berbaik hati yang telah menolongnya itu. Ia meringis melihat wajah orang itu.

Tengil adalah kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan mimik muka lelaki itu. Pandangan datar dengan jari kelingking tangannya yang lain bertengger di kuping. Dan Mikasa merasa jahat, saat hatinya berkata bahwa wajah lelaki itu tak sebaik hatinya. Ups.

"Merepotkan," ujar lelaki itu.

Mikasa menatap tajam lelaki di depannya. Kemudian tatapan matanya berpindah ke _name tag_ lelaki itu. Levi. "Lain kali tak usah menolong, kalau tidak ikhlas, Levi?" ucapnya ketus.

"Tapi kau sudah membuat kancing seragamku lepas, bocah," Levi melihat n _ame tag_ milik gadis di depannya. "Mikasa?"

Kereta berhenti dan keadaan tak lagi sepadat tadi, membuat kedua manusia yang saling menatap tajam itu bisa leluasa berdiri. Masih ada satu stasiun lagi, sebelum pemberhentian mereka.

Mikasa mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kancing baju itu. Lalu ia menunjuk tempat seharusnya kancing di barisan kedua baju Levi terpasang. "Kau bisa mengakalinya untuk sementara 'kan?"

Levi mendecih. Ia merebut kancing bajunya dari genggaman Mikasa. "Benar-benar bocah merepotkan. Sebutkan nama lengkapmu dan kelas berapa kau."

"Mikasa Ackerman, kelas 11-4."

Kereta berhenti dan tepat saat pintu terbuka perlahan Levi langsung berjalan cepat, keluar dari kereta. Sedangkan Mikasa, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan keluar dengan berjalan santai.

Levi menyeringai kecil. Sangat kecil, sampai-sampai seringai itu tidak terlihat jika hanya dilihat sekilas. Ya, mungkin gadis dengan wajah cantik itu sudah mengembalikan kancing bajunya. Namun gadis itu belum mengembalikan sesuatu yang posisinya tepat berada di balik kancing kedua bajunya itu. _Hatinya_. Hatinya telah diambil. Tak ada salahnya jika ia juga ingin mengambil hati gadis itu, 'kan?

* * *

Mikasa sampai dengan selamat di kelas, meskipun dalam keadaan setengah berlari dan napas yang terengah-engah. Seragamnya kusut, bahkan rambutnya sedikit mencuat di sana-sini. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak bisa menghentikan pandangan berbinar dari Jean yang menatap Mikasa di ujung kelas terdepan. Eren dan Armin sebagai sahabat terdekat Mikasa, justru menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Eren yang pertama membuka suara, "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

"Ah, Eren," Mikasa dengan cepat merapikan dirinya. "Ya, aku nyaris terlambat. Perjuanganku hari ini di kereta cukup berat. Terima kasih, Eren."

Armin terkekeh lembut di samping Mikasa, sambil membantunya merapikan diri dengan menunjuk selembar daun yang menempel di rambut hitam berkilaunya. Mikasa langsung menoleh, tatapannya lembut namun terasa agak menusuk bagi si remaja berambut kuning. Armin berdeham, "A-ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Mikasa?"

"Armin."

"Y-ya?"

"Saat di kereta tadi, aku menarik baju seseorang sampai kancingnya lepas," nada bicara Mikasa mendadak berubah tajam.

"O-oke, baiklah," Armin tidak mengerti kenapa dan kemana arah pembicaraan yang mendadak serius ini akan berlanjut. Sebutir keringat mengalir di salah satu pelipisnya. "Apakah orang itu baik-baik saja?"

Eren yang mendengarnya melipat tangan di dada. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu, Mikasa! Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh?"

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas, dan menarik napas dalam. Pandangannya menggelap dan aura di sekitar gadis cantik itu terasa semakin kelam mencekam ketika melihat bayangan sekilas objek yang lewat di depan pintu kelasnya. _Orang itu! Cebol sialan yang satu itu!_ "Perasaanku bilang aku tidak menariknya terlalu kuat, lagipula kereta sangat penuh. Tapi sepertinya kancing teratasnya lepas dua. _Plus_ , aku tidak peduli kalau dia terjatuh."

"Euh," Armin melirik dari sudut matanya, Eren masih mendengarkan cerita Mikasa dengan serius seolah tidak merasakan aura berbahaya dari sahabat wanitanya. Armin menggeleng, "Lalu? Tidakkah seharusnya kau meminta maaf dan bilang terima kasih, Mikasa? Atau mengambil dan menjahit kembali kancingnya?"

"Untuk apa?" gadis itu berdecih. "Cebol-sialan-kurang-ajar itu tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Itu pelecehan! Seharusnya aku langsung melemparkan tasku padanya saat kita turun di stasiun yang sama." Mikasa meremas kertas terdekat dengan sangat kuat. Suara menggeram ganas terdengar pelan, membuat Armin menahan napas.

"Mikasa, menurut ibuku terlepasnya kancing seseorang menandakan keberuntungan. Kau tau, ini berhubungan dengan kasih sayang," Eren mengatakannya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Seharusnya kau mengambil dan menjahitnya kembali ke tempat semula, seperti menjaga suatu hubungan atau bahkan untuk memulai suatu hubungan! Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi yang penting adalah kau paham. Jadi, apakah kau paham?"

Mikasa mendadak menarik napas tajam. Aura kelamnya mendadak hilang dan kelereng hitam berkilaunya menatap ke arah lain. Kemudian hening, tidak ada di antara mereka yang membuka suara sama sekali.

"Ah, oh! Sejak kapan _Sensei_ sudah datang?!" Armin sebagai murid yang disebut teladan, bergegas duduk di bangkunya yang tak jauh dari Mikasa dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dengan terburu-buru. Meskipun alasan Armin yang lain adalah sangat jelas untuk sedikit menjaga jarak dari aura kegelapan milik sahabat perempuannya. Meskipun sudah bersahabat lama, bahkan sejak mereka bertiga masih sama-sama memakai popok, aura Mikasa masih terlalu pekat untuk Armin. Eren entah bagaimana sudah melarikan diri dan duduk kembali di bangkunya yang jauh di depan. Suara saling memaki antar Jean dan Eren yang duduk bersebelahan bahkan terdengar sampai bangku Mikasa di sudut belakang.

 _Aku lupa bilang pada Armin aku sudah mengembalikan kancingnya. Seandainya ibunya Eren itu benar_... Mikasa melipat tangannya di meja, dan menundukkan kepalanya. _Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Hubungan apa maksudnya?_

 _..._

 _Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan kekeluargaanku dengan Eren kalau ada_ dia _di antara kami?! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_

"M-Mikasa?" Armin takut-takut melirik ke arah Mikasa yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Auranya semakin membuat Armin gemetar, terutama ketika akhirnya tangan itu berhenti mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya. Kedua kelereng hitam si gadis berkilat tajam, setajam jarum yang digenggam jemari lentiknya dengan penuh kemenangan. _Oh, Tuhan._

* * *

Perpustakaan sekolah memang biasanya identik dengan sebuah tempat sakral bagi beberapa orang untuk pemeliharaan dan penggunaan koleksi buku. Berbagai macam koleksi buku, majalah, dan bahan kepustakaan lainnya yang disimpan adalah untuk keperluan dibaca, dipelajari, dan dibicarakan. Matahari yang sedang sangat terik, terang-terangan masuk melalui jendela kaca berukuran besar. Sinar terik penuh kasih sayang dari mentari tidak akan pernah membatalkan niatan para kutu buku dan pencari informasi untuk datang, hanya sedikit mengganggu karena menyilaukan mata ketika cahayanya terpantulkan oleh kertas-kertas putih buku baru dan pelindung plastik para buku.

Meskipun terang benderang, udara perpustakaan yang lembab membuat suasana di dalamnya terasa berat dengan aura tidak biasa. Sampai-sampai gosip terhangat tentang berbagai macam penunggu sudut rak buku sudah menjadi rahasia yang bukan rahasia. Secara misterius, terdengar gema tawa sangat keras yang membelah keheningan perpustakaan berdebu. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan tua yang sudah berpengalaman dan mengobrol bersama beberapa teman penunggu dengan cepat bersembunyi di antara rak buku. Napas penjaga perpustakaan tua tertahan sampai tawa yang seperti gempa itu berhenti. Apakah ini penunggu baru?!

"Levi, aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal itu, haaah," napas dari tersangka yang tertawa masih terengah. Jarinya mengusap air mata yang muncul di sudut mata kecokelatannya, dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Yah, jujur saja itu membuatku merinding mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Sebagaimana kata-kata klise yang lain; kalau tatapan bisa membunuh dan menghasilkan uang, Hanji pasti sudah mati dan Levi sudah jadi orang terkaya di kotanya. Lebih tepatnya, Hanji akan mati sejak lama dan Levi bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya membeli berbagai peralatan bersih-bersih. Hanji hanya menanggapi dengan seringai.

Dengusan geli yang lembut dan kalem terdengar dari objek lain yang juga ada di sana. "Aku bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas, Lev." Sosoknya yang kekar dan tegap duduk di sofa yang mendapat cahaya matahari paling hangat. Pandangannya terfokus pada buku di tangan yang ia balikkan setiap halamannya dengan elegan, meskipun halaman bukunya yang putih sempat menyilaukan matanya sendiri beberapa kali. Ah, Erwin memang selalu elegan.

"Ya! Itu dia, Erwin! Ekspresi wajahnya ketika kancing teratas sampai ke ujung lehernya, lalu kancingnya terlepas, lalu–" Hanji tergelak sampai terbatuk. Levi hanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat _hanji_ berkacamata langsung bungkam seketika sambil memegangi perutnya yang pedih karena tertawa terlalu keras. Seharusnya Hanji mati sekali lagi dan uang Levi bertambah lagi.

Erwin hanya tersenyum, "Seandainya ketika proses terlepasnya kancingmu justru membunuhmu, bagaimana? Penggemarmu sejagad akan berunjukrasa untuk itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi korban?"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut jalan hidup kacamata sialan, Er." Levi melipat kedua tangannya.

Seringai Hanji semakin lebar. Percobaan _ilmu abu-abu_ yang ia pelajari memang sangat menarik, tapi teman satu kriminalnya yang sekarang menunjukkan tingkah yang tidak biasa jelas jauh lebih menarik! " _Sir_ Levi, kau adalah orang yang suka bersih-bersih, benar? Itu identik dengan orang yang telaten. Seharusnya orang sepertimu juga akan menyadari kancingmu yang sudah longgar juga. Oh, atau memang ada sesuatu? Eheee."

Seorang Levi kemudian bersumpah untuk memastikan Hanji benar-benar mati kali ini.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Mendadak pintu kayu perpustakaan terbuka dengan suara keras. Suara ujung sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai kayu tua mengeluarkan suara decitan yang membuat telinga ngilu. Apalagi ketika langkah itu terdengar saling bersusulan dengan cepat dan mulai mengganggu. Ketika menyadari suara langkah yang semakin mendekat, Erwin menutup bukunya setelah menyelipkan pembatas kecil berbentuk kucing hitam di halaman yang terakhir ia baca. Erwin jelas tidak suka diganggu ketika membaca, tapi instingnya memberitaunya tentang sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menyeringai. Cenayang? Jelas bukan. Uhum.

 _Sudah dua orang, Lev. Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi._ Dua orang dengan maksud-apapun-itu menyeringai semakin lebar pada Levi.

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak cepat menuju Levi. Hanji bergerak gesit ke sudut ruangan seperti ninja. "Bocah, berikan kancingmu," suara gadis yang agak rendah namun tetap lembut itu menuntut.

Salah satu alis Levi terangkat. Apa-apaan orang ini. "Apa maumu?"

"Lepaskan bajumu!"

Hanji di sudut ruangan tersendak. "OHOK!" Hanji menahan tawanya.

"Lev, jangan membuat tempat ini menjadi TKP kasus pelecehan."

"Diam, Erwin."

Mikasa semakin gusar. Segala macam pemikiran yang aneh dan _denial_ ditambah berbagai kemungkinan yang muncul dan akan merusak hubungan kekeluargaan seorang Mikasa dengan Eren, membuat gadis itu semakin tak sabar. Tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh dan kasar mencoba meraih dan menarik kemeja Levi, namun pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menghindar santai.

"Apa maumu, bocah? Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

 _Uh-oh,_ Sir _Levi._ Erwin dan Hanji hanya menjadi penikmat setiap sesi adegan yang terjadi. Kalau semakin memanas dan akan terjadi sesuatu, maka mereka akan menonton dengan khidmat dan alis terangkat puas; kalau semakin mendingin dan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu, maka mereka akan pergi dan merencanakan untuk membeli kopi. Sesederhana itu. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?

"Akan kujahitkan kacingmu kembali."

"OH!"

"Hanji Zoe."

"Oh, maaf. Mohon dilanjutkan."

"Kuharap kau menghargai penonton yang lain, Hanji."

"Tentu, Erwin. Tidak masalah." Hanji mengangguk dan kembali memerhatikan. Bola mata kecokelatannya berbinar tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

Levi berdecih. "Kau, sudah kau bersihkan tanganmu?"

Berkedip sekali, Mikasa mengangguk. "Tentu."

Levi melepaskan dasi, dilanjutkan dengan membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu, lalu memasukkan kancingnya yang terlepas ke dalam saku seragamnya. Kemudian ia lempar seragam (sangat) putih (dan sangat) bersihnya ke arah gadis itu, yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. " _Sir_ Levi, bahkan gadis itu lebih keren dari dirimu. Meskipun kamu hanya memakai celana dan tidak memakai baju," Hanji buka suara, lalu kembali diam.

Mikasa mencari tempat duduk ternyaman di dalam perpustakaan sambil membawa kemeja Levi. Dengan cekatan, Mikasa mengeluarkan benang dan jarum dari kantung seragamnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka kalau kotak jahit yang diberikan ibunya akan dipakai untuk sesuatu hal yang bukan tentang dan untuk Eren, Mikasa menggigit ujung benang yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam lubang jarum dengan ganas, dan mulai menjahit kancing.

Levi menatap gadis itu dari sudut ruangan yang lain. Gadis itu sangat cekatan dan fokus sampai kedua alisnya bertaut. Ayolah, itu kan hanya kancing. "Sudah selesai," Mikasa bergumam pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat lega, karena satu dan hal yang lain.

Levi mendengarnya dan dia mendengus geli. "Tidak terluka?"

Mikasa terkejut dan tidak menjawab, melihat pemuda yang kancing seragamnya ia perbaiki sudah berada di hadapannya. Sembarangan, Mikasa melempar kembali seragam Levi dan bergegas pergi. Kali ini, pintu perpustakaan kembali berdebam keras ketika ditutup.

"Bagus sekali! Selanjutnya apa? Apakah nanti akan ada titan yang melompat-lompat lalu menembus jendela?" Hanji yang sudah sejak tadi menahan tawa, akhirnya tergelak. " _Well_ , aku masih menunggu hal itu terjadi."

Levi mengambil seragamnya yang terjatuh di kursi di hadapannya. Setelah mengibaskannya beberapa kali, Levi kembali memakainya dengan tenang. "Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" Erwin menghampiri Levi yang masih mengancingkan kancing-kancing bajunya.

"Untuk apa?" Levi hanya menyeringai.

* * *

Katanya, keduanya sama-sama mengerti dirinya yang lain lebih dari orang-orang lain. Perasaan kompleks yang muncul tak menentu hanya mampu dirasakan, dipendam, sampai cuma bisa membuat geram. Ketika akhirnya menggunakan alasan menjaga hubungan kekeluargaan yang sudah dari dulu mengakar kuat pada dirinya, gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Memutuskan untuk menjadi pihak yang paling _denial_ , sepertinya adalah jawaban yang cukup menyenangkan dan aman. Menjaga hal itu dan akan tetap sembunyi.

Kelanjutannya, tanpa ucapan terimakasih pun para kancing sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Mereka juga akan terus pergi dan pulang dengan menggunakan kereta yang sama. Nanti sore, esok hari, lusa, atau bahkan seterusnya! Suka tak suka, mau tak mau, _itu_ akan selalu berada di sana. Kalau sampai suatu saat lepas karena tarikannya lagi; entah terlepas hingga kancing kedua, kancing ketiga, atau bahkan semuanya sekalipun, _dia_ yang satu itu 'kan tidak akan keberatan.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, kalau _itu_ dikembalikan oleh _nya_ maupun tidak, mereka sendiri yang paling mengerti bagaimana caranya, apa alasannya, dan kapan waktu paling tepatnya. Saat ketika seisi gerbong yang selalu ia naiki tau, lalu seisi kereta yang selalu ia gunakan mendengar desas-desus panasnya, hingga akhirnya sampai ke sekolah yang selalu ia datangi kabarnya kemudian meledak _**DUAR!**_ Si senior-cebol-sialan-kurang-ajarnya ini pada akhirnya harus _sangat_ sadar telah membuat seorang gadis merasa berhutang sesuatu padanya, dan sesuatu itu adalah...

Eh, tapi hal yang sama 'kan juga terjadi pada si senior-cebol-sialan-kurang-ajarnya. Jadi, mau diapakan lagi? Sudah cepat sana!

* * *

Hanji dan Erwin bangkit berdiri dari kursi setelah menutup bukunya. "Jadi, mau beli kopi apa hari ini, Levi?"

* * *

 **Kancing Kedua**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga! Aaaaa! /tebarsesuatu  
Jujur saja, _fluff_ sama sekali bukan dunia saya, hiks. Iya, saya emang maso. Bahkan saya sampai pada tahap sudah dikasih tendangan lewat _l*ne_ dari senior saya, dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa langsung kelar. Apakah ide romens dan _fluff_ juga bisa muncul dari tendangan? /gak

 _Ending_ -nya apaan banget, maapkan sayahhh :")

HIKS. Oh, dan...ini saya nulis _straight_! _Straight_! Wuaaa! Uworgh! Uworgh! /hwat

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah kolaborasi buta saya dengan **Dyn Adr** -san dalam rangka TAKABUR Challenge alias #TAKABURC loh! Untuk **Dyn Adr** -san, semoga tidak keberatan dengan hasil kelanjutannya yang agak _nganu_ (?) dari saya ini :")) Maaf kalau jauh banget dari ekspektasi, semoga cukup _well-executed_ dan memuaskan :")) Salam kenal dari Shorinan! Eheh.

Akhir kata, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan; OOC, EYD, _typo_ , alur, dan lain-lain. Hal baru yang sangat menantang dan menyenangkan! Wuaaa!

.

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Shorinan & Dyn Adr_


End file.
